


we sang along to the start of forever

by emmalinerosette



Series: girlpanic! [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, girlverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalinerosette/pseuds/emmalinerosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda has a good idea and Spencer has the afternoon free.</p><p>((Idk man, it's some domestic fucking, just like I like it.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	we sang along to the start of forever

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Sally for always being awesome and patient and keeping me from burying my porny stories!

“Do I know you or what?” Brenda murmers, crowding behind Spencer in the shower.

Spencer moans, resting her upper body against the wall of the shower while grinding back on the purple dildo angled between her legs, water hitting her lower back.

“I’m not fucking you until you admit it.”

“Fuck, okay fine. The waterproof harness was a great idea and you’re a genius,” Spencer recites. Brenda steps back. “No, no! I meant a sexy genius. Jesus fucking Christ, Bren, just fuck me already.”

Brenda steps close again, the the way Spencer likes, and reaches around to roll Spencer’s nipples under her fingers. “What’s the magic word?”

Spencer responds instantly to the stimulation, throwing her head back and voice going breathy as she says, “Please.”

Brenda kisses Spencer’s neck and drops a hand down to rub at Spencer’s clit while rolling her hips so the dildo slides against Spencer’s cunt. “Ready?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Holding Spencer flush against her, Brenda pulls them back a half step so the spray from the water hits Spencer in the chest, sending rivulets of water over her nipples. Spencer angles her ass back and sets her stance a little wider.

“You’re so deliciously slutty,” says Brenda as she grips Spencer’s hip with one hand and the dildo with the other. She pushes in until Spencer hiccups on a gasp. Brenda pulls Spencer back by her hips and thrusts in slow movements, going deep.

“You look so pretty with my cock inside you,” says Brenda, touching Spencer where she is stretched around the purple silicone.

“Please, B. Come on. Please, I want you.”

Spencer rarely loses control to the point of begging unprompted, and knowing she is getting Spencer there so quickly makes Brenda warm and proud.

“Shhh, I’ve got you.”

Spencer nods and moves as Brenda guides her right leg up onto the bathtub ledge. Brenda starts a hard, quick rhythm that soon has Spencer moaning in time with the thrusting. When Spencer bites down on her own arm to muffle herself, Brenda slaps her ass, earning a surprised squeak.

“Don’t do that. I want to hear you, Spence.”

Spencer affects a high, bored porn voice. “Oh god, Bren! _Uhn!_ Yeah, don’t stop, baby!”

Brenda giggles and switches to grinding until Spencer moans for real again then goes back to hard thrusts.

“Oh fuck, okay. Actually don’t stop that, for real. Shit,” says Spencer, dropping her head down under the spray of water.

“Anything you want, baby,” says Brenda in her deep impression of some dudely pornstar.

Spencer is too far gone to comment though as she drops a hand down to rub her clit. She stays loud, a series of swear words, praise and pleading interlaced with moaning and gasping breaths, as Brenda keeps up her pace.

“Are you close?” Brenda asks after a particularly desperate salvo of pleading.

“I,” Spencer gasps for breath, “it’s good but,” she gasps again, “sorry.”

Brenda slows down and thrusts shallowly. “Nothing to be sorry about. Tell me what you need.”

“Hold on,” she says, wiping water off her face. Brenda pulls out but keeps a hand on Spencer’s hip, rubbing her thumb over the wet skin. Spencer rests both of her hands on the shower wall in front of her again while she gets her breathing under control. “This feels so perfect, but I can’t come in here. It feels like I’m getting touched all over between you and the water and it’s overwhelming. I can’t come in here, I’m sorry. It’s not your fault.”

“Hey hey, no. I know. It’s okay.” Brenda turned Spencer around to look her in the eye. “Do you want to finish in the bedroom?”

Chest still rising and falling heavily, Spencer nods. Brenda stands on tiptoe, pulling Spencer’s mouth to hers with an arm around her neck and kisses her lightly. Brenda brushes her other hand over Spencer’s breast, earning a moan. She smiles and pulls away. “Let me wash your hair first?”

“Yes, please,” says Spencer with a shy smile.

“Awesome.”

Brenda turns Spencer around again and squeezes some shampoo into her hand, rubbing it into suds before working it into Spencer’s wet hair. As she massages Spencer’s scalp, Brenda kisses Spencer’s shoulders and back and neck.

“You’re so beautiful. I love touching you, making you feel good,” says Brenda, pressed up close again, the dildo rubbing against Spencer’s ass. “Okay, turn so I can rinse this.”

Spencer does as she is told and keeps her eyes closed as Brenda carefully rinses the soap.

“Conditioner or no conditioner?” Brenda asks, enjoying the chance to study Spencer’s face without being observed.

“Mmm,” Spencer opens her eyes and smiles as she catches Brenda staring at her. “No conditioner. I’ll use that leave-in stuff later. Thanks.”

“My pleasure.” Brenda reaches around Spencer to turn off the shower. “Come on, let’s get you taken care of.”

They towel off--Brenda taking longer as she deals with the strap-on harness--and head for the bedroom. With a push from Brenda, Spencer falls back onto the bed. Brenda notes a shift in mood with Spencer already. Her eyelids are heavy with want instead of eyes glassy with ecstasy, and they are following Brenda’s every movement; it makes Brenda’s breath catch and gives her pause. She takes in the sight of Spencer spread out on the bed, her pale skin contrasting against their navy sheets, wet hair falling haphazardly against the pillow and in Spencer’s face. Her face is flushed pink and the flush extends down her chest to her peaked nipples.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Brenda breathes, coming back to herself and crawling onto the bed. They make out until Brenda has Spencer making little noises and twitching her hips minutely, too turned on to notice she is almost humping Brenda’s leg. Brenda moves to kissing Spencer’s neck. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me,” says Spencer, and Brenda feels the rumble under her lips.

She sits up to look at Spencer. “Are you sure? I could go down on you if you preferred.”

“It was just a lot in the shower and I couldn’t focus. I still want you to fuck me. I can get there now.”

“Okay.” Brenda kisses Spencer once more then hops off the bed to retrieve the strap-on harness. She gets it on and finds some lube while Spencer situates herself on the bed, laying on her back and putting a pillow under her hips. Brenda knee-walks up from the end of the bed to between Spencer’s spread thighs. “Like this?”

“Yeah, closer,” says Spencer, “I want to see you.”

Brenda brushes the wet hair from Spencer’s face. “And now I can see you. Ready?”

Spencer bites her lip and nods. Brenda does a cursory sweep over Spencer’s cunt with the dildo, spreading lube and Spencer’s own wetness before pushing in. Spencer sighs happily and bucks her hips to get more. Leaning forward, Brenda kisses Spencer and starts up a rhythm by slowly rolling her hips. Soon, Spencer is whimpering into Brenda’s mouth while sucking on her tongue. Brenda pulls back, both of them panting.

“Shit, that’s good,” Spencer says as Brenda grabs her hips and speeds up.

“Touch yourself. I want to see you come.”

Spencer obeys, rubbing her clit in tight circles to match Brenda’s rhythm.

“God, you’re so hot, Spence. I love you like this, just ready to come apart beneath me. One of these days you’re going to come in to get me to stop working and I’m just gonna grab you and fuck you right there against the desk. Bend you right over and fuck you until you’re begging me to let you come.”

“Oh god, please. Let me.”

“Do it. Come for me.”

Spencer gives in, voice getting high and strangling into little whimpers as she rocks her hips, chasing the waves of pleasure. Brenda slows to a stop until Spencer slumps back onto the pillows. Leaning forward, Brenda kisses Spencer, grinding into her to get a gasp. Brenda chuckles as she sits back and pulls out.

“You’re mean,” says Spencer.

“Hey! I made you come like three seconds ago, give me a break.”

“God, I’m sensitive,” Spencer says, pulling her legs together protectively as Brenda steps off the bed.

“And so very cute,” Brenda says. She takes off the strap-on, leaving it to clean later, and crawls back into bed. “Hey,” she says, leaning in to kiss Spencer.

“Hi,” Spencer says when they break apart. “I love you.”

Brenda smiles and pecks Spencer’s lips again. “I love you, too. Want to watch something?”

“I tivo’d _Hell’s Kitchen_.”

“Perfect,” Brenda says, propping herself up on the pillows and throwing an arm around Spencer.


End file.
